Kagamine Twins Birthday!
by Happiness Sunshine and Gum
Summary: happy birthday rin and len!  Rated T just in case.


Rin's POV

I walked into the quite living room and looked around. Since it was 6 in the morning the room was quite dim, but she could recall everything in the room.

The Christmas tree (long forgotten) sat in a corner, ready to be put away for next Christmas.

In the middle of the room was an orange sofa which fit in nicely with the yellow carpet. A T.V. sat in front of the sofa, which was turned off.

I sat down on the sofa and started thinking about tomorrow. Silly me, I forgot to introduce myself.

My name is Kagamine Rin and I live alone with my twin brother Kagamine Len. Tomorrow, December 27 is our birthday!

I still don't know what to get him; it is really confusing to get a present to a boy when you're a girl!

Suddenly a voice out of nowhere said," Why are you up so early?"

Len's POV

I saw my sister's petite form sitting in the sofa tense up. God she is so pretty!

"I just felt like waking up early", she said simply.

Len said a simple 'oh' and then he walked to the kitchen to make breakfast since Rin was a terrible cook.

-Time skip-

"Hey Rin guess what tomorrow is!" I said excited. We were on our way home from school since the holidays had ended. I saw Rin roll her bright blue eyes.

"You thought I would forget? "Rin asked sharply. She was in a bad mood because she couldn't find her white bow that always is on top of her shoulder length blond hair, the bow kind of looks like bunny ears. She had found her white clips that held down her bangs though.

We entered our house with an awkward silence following us.

"Well maybe a little" I said then I added, before leaving to my room," your bow is in your room under your bed."

"How would you know that?" she asked. I blushed; I was in her room trying to figure out what to give her for her birthday, then I remembered I was the one who accidently left it there.

"No reason" I responded before dashing off.

-Time skip-

Rin's POV

I was at the store trying to figure out what to give Len.

I tried to recall what Len liked. Let's see bananas, music, and singing. Wow, he is not very interesting but I still loved him. In a sisterly way of course why would like him agh- shut up! I confess I do love him.

But that doesn't solve anything. I still need to get him a present. I went through almost every store in town, but then I decided to settle on a necklace that had a crystal the shape and color of a banana. I knew he was going to love it!

Len's POV

I had just finished taking a nap when I heard a noise down stairs. I knew who it was and I knew what _she_ was doing. I ran down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. I saw her there staring at something.

"Rin?" I asked. I saw her jump a little then she quickly grabbed what was on the table.

"Yes?" she said. I could see that she was blushing and I quickly realized I was too.

"O-oh I ah oh uh never mind" I said before adding "I'm going out for a while"

Before I left I heard her murmur 'ok' as I walked out the room.

-Time skip-

I had been out for two hours but having no luck on finding her birthday present. All I knew is it had to be orange related. She did love oranges after all.

Then I saw it, the perfect present! The gift was a delicate orange scarf with oranges printed all over it. It was perfect!

-The next day-

Rin's POV

I woke up late since I was tired from yesterday trying to find Len's present.

I heard breakfast down stairs and quickly got dressed for today. I got Len's present and rushed down stairs.

"Good morning" I said. I heard a voice saying "good morning" hearing that beautiful voice made my heart quicken.

"Hey Rin, I have something for you" said Len when I entered the kitchen.

"Me too!" I said happily.

We both got packages out at the exact same time.

"Open yours first" Len said. When I did I looked at the present then at Len. Then I hugged him so hard he almost fell back.

Len's POV

When I regained myself I looked at Rin who was blushing wildly. I was blushing too but I was sure she could see it.

"O-open yours now "she stuttered. Aww she's cute when she's embarrassed.

When I opened my present I was overwhelmed. It was a necklace shaped like and colored like a banana. Suddenly out of nowhere I hugged Rin and kissed her. I was so over whelmed with my sudden display of emotions I couldn't talk.

"Now that's the present I have been waiting for" Rin said grinning.

I grinned. Then I pulled her in for a long passionate kiss. That was the birthday that changed everything.


End file.
